darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Runic staff
The runic staff is a reward from the Runespan. It can hold 500 spell charges and absorb hostile spells. It is the medium version of the staff that can be acquired from the runespan. 60 Runecrafting and 50 Magic are required to wield this Staff. It costs 12,500 points, and can only be bought from Wizard Finix's Runecrafting Shop inside Wizards' Tower near the entrance to the runespan and the Runecrafting Guild. The staff can be aligned to any spell (combat or not) on any spellbook up to level 75 (you may also re-align the staff as long as it is uncharged). You can charge all, or charge-x and discharge the staff at any time without loss of any remaining runes. The staff only holds runes, so casting the spell is like normal, using either the regular cast, or autocast method (you must be on the same spell book). This staff does not autocast on its own like a polypore staff. Staff runes may not be used in conjunction with any other spell than the one it is aligned to. Potential uses for the staff might be for inventory space efficiency or to store any runes dropped from a monster temporarily. For example, one could carry the staff where inventory space may be a concern such as Slaying. The staff could be charged up with runes for Bones to Peaches or Blood Burst without having to waste additional inventory slots for the runes for spells up to achieve level 75. This makes the staff a potential 1-slot healing item for slayer tasks, which should be able to replenish lost life points. If the need arrives, the staff could also be charged up a potential (albeit expensive) almost endless method of curing poisons with the spell Cure Me. This does not provide immunity, however, an anti-poison totem may be a better choice for players with 70 Herblore if the shield slot is not needed for anything else. Other skilling uses include Cure Plant for farm runs, Repair Rune Pouch for Runecrafting, or making magic tablets in a player-owned house. , 60 }} Using the staff Right-clicking the staff and selecting "Set spell" brings the player to the spell menu, from which the player can select any spell (including noncombat spells, such as teleports) to use for the staff. There has been a glitch in which it has been necessary to add the staff to the action bar and select the spell from there, but it may have been fixed. The runic staff can cast up to level 75 spells. All spells for level 76 and beyond, along with spells that require an item other than a rune are simply not listed. Right clicking "uncharge" removes all runes from the staff. For example, uncharging a runic staff which has been charged with 500 casts of Fire Wave will result in 2000 fire runes and 2000 air runes being removed from the staff and being placed directly into the player's inventory. In order to use the spell a runic staff is charged with, players must be on the same spellbook as the charged spells. Players cannot use a charged lunars spell on the ancient/standard book, nor a charged ancients spell on the lunars/standard book, etc. The runic staff does not absorb Ancient Magicks, whether the spell was selected or deselected. It is kept as default for normal death circumstances (while not in Wilderness). If, however the player chooses not to protect the staff upon death, it will not appear under their gravestone and is lost. there is currently no way to reclaim it except to earn enough Runespan points to purchase it again. Any runes bound by the player into the staff are lost upon destruction of the staff. If a player dies and drops the staff, the runes inside it will be destroyed. Neither the player who died nor any other player can recover the runes. See also *Lesser runic staff *Greater runic staff